<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Wedding Bells &amp; Brides From Hell by Zakani_Donovan</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24903775">Wedding Bells &amp; Brides From Hell</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zakani_Donovan/pseuds/Zakani_Donovan'>Zakani_Donovan</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Well, That Was A Thing (Good Omens One-Shots) [14]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman &amp; Terry Pratchett</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anathema is a good wingwoman, Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale is a wedding planner, Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Crowley is a chef, Friends With Benefits, Gay, Love Confessions, M/M, Soft Crowley (Good Omens)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 01:06:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,347</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24903775</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zakani_Donovan/pseuds/Zakani_Donovan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Aziraphale is a wedding planner, Crowley owns a catering business and they first meet while working at the wedding of Anathema Device and Newton Pulsifer.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Anathema Device/Newton Pulsifer, Aziraphale &amp; Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), Crowley &amp; Anathema Device, Famine/Death (Good Omens), Pollution/War (Good Omens), Sergeant Shadwell/Madame Tracy (Good Omens)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Well, That Was A Thing (Good Omens One-Shots) [14]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1800655</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>49</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Wedding Bells &amp; Brides From Hell</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Context: Human AU. I couldn’t help myself, I had to do this meet-cute.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The phone rang, and Aziraphale sprinted toward it, while also balancing a centerpiece in his arms. He made sure to place it down gently to avoid having the crystal base shatter into a million pieces. The caller ID read "Heavenly Flowers (Michael Archer)" and Aziraphale hummed, not expecting their call.</p><p> </p><p>"A. Z. Fell Weddings &amp; Special Events, A. Z. Fell speaking." He answered.</p><p> </p><p>A frantic voice replied on the other end of the line. "Aziraphale, thank goodness! It's Michael."</p><p> </p><p>"Yes dear, I recognize your voice, what's happened?"</p><p> </p><p>"Call that bride of yours and see if she can change the flower choice, we don't have any white roses." They said.</p><p> </p><p>Aziraphale had never looked so scandalized while on the phone, not even when his last partner broke up with him. "What do you <strong>mean</strong> you don't have white roses?!"</p><p> </p><p>"My idiot brother." Said the florist.</p><p> </p><p>"Which one?" He asked, dreading the answer.</p><p> </p><p>Michael groaned. "Gabriel. He forgot and didn't place the order when you asked for them. I called to see where the Heaven the shipment was and do you know what they told me?"</p><p> </p><p>"I'm afraid to ask." By now Aziraphale had put his call on speaker and was leaning against his table, rubbing his temples. </p><p> </p><p>"They said it would be arriving by Monday. As in two days <strong>after</strong> the bloody wedding! Know what? From now on, if <strong>I'm</strong> not placing the orders, Uriel or Sandy will do it. I'm going to <strong>kill</strong> Gabriel!"</p><p> </p><p>"Not of I do it first!" Yelled Aziraphale, pinching the bridge of his nose so hard that his nail had left a crescent-shaped mark on it. And then he heard a very distinct beeping in his ear. "Micheal, I'll call you back, she's on the other line."</p><p> </p><p>The blond could hear them wince over the phone. "Good luck." They said, before hanging up.</p><p> </p><p>As it turned out, the man wouldn't need luck at all with the flowers, because his client actually wanted to change the color-scheme to have the ceremony be more colorful, instead of being a pristine white. Something about seeing her future mother-in-law's wedding album and being horrified that it was the exact vision she had for her's, but she <strong>hated</strong> how it looked in pictures. Luckily, she wasn't too specific with her new choice of flowers: anything as long as it looked tropical and colorful, and paying extra was no issue.</p><p> </p><p>Anathema Device was, without a doubt, Aziraphale's most indecisive client to date. Throughout all the planning, she would pick something, overthink her choice several times, and would go back to her original selection whenever her fiancé, Newton Pulsifer, would give them a suggestion. She may love him, but Anathema had decided very early on in this relationship that Newton (and his whole family, judging by what happened with the wedding album) had awful tastes when it came to decorations. Thankfully, Newton seemed to be aware of this and agreed with her. He would mainly pipe up when she was taking too long and wanted to help Aziraphale speed up the process.</p><p> </p><p>The Pulsifer-Device affair had been in the works for over a year and now that it was so close, Anathema was more nervous than before. It was a real mix of anxiety and excitement. Once the day finally came, the bride was practically bouncing off the walls when she wasn't hovering over Aziraphale's shoulder. Things grew uncharacteristically quiet once the caterers arrived and Aziraphale wondered why. The answer to this was that the chef in charge, who also happened to be a good friend of her's, was now the one trying to calm her down and help her with whatever crisis she was going through.</p><p> </p><p>Of course, the replacement didn't last too long and he was sent to look for Aziraphale. He found him outside, kneeling on the sand, trying to put a wooden arch together. Beside him were many bags of flowers and palm tree leaves, which he would have to tie around the wood for that pop of tropical color Anathema wanted.</p><p> </p><p>"Are you A. Z. Fell?" Came a voice from behind him. Upon turning around, Aziraphale was met with a tall, handsome, redheaded man, black-clad, with dark shades to match.</p><p> </p><p>"Yes, I am. And you are?" He asked, standing, dusting himself off and extending his hand toward him.</p><p> </p><p>The handsome man shook the outstretched hand firmly. "Anthony J. Crowley but everyone just calls me 'Crowley'. Caterer, friend of the bride. She's looking for you."</p><p> </p><p>Aziraphale groaned. "Again? What's happened <strong>now</strong>?"</p><p> </p><p>"She says she can't find the wedding rings and that you would know where to find them."</p><p> </p><p>A frustrated sigh left his lips. "Oh, for goodness' sake, Anathema... Fine, see if you can calm her down enough to buy me some time to finish this, <strong>please</strong>. They were supposed to deliver a <strong>decorated</strong> arch, not <strong>this</strong>! I've already done everything for the reception area inside and this is all that's left for the ceremony." He said, gesturing to all the chairs and audio equipment around them.</p><p> </p><p>Rather than walking off like he expected him to do, Crowley knelt down next to the unfinished arch. "If you've got a picture or a sketch of what she wants, I can do this for you."</p><p> </p><p>Aziraphale blinked at him. "Really?"</p><p> </p><p>"Sure. I usted to work for a florist before I got into cooking." He said, looking up at him. The sun's reflection on his shades nearly blinded Aziraphale.</p><p> </p><p>"I hope the career change was because of passion and not lack of talent." Said the wedding planner, much louder than he intended. He covered his mouth immediately.</p><p> </p><p>Thankfully, Crowley didn't seem offended by the comment. "Ha! Don't worry, I've got a pretty green thumb and a decent eye for flower arrangements."</p><p> </p><p>Aziraphale seemed unsure, but he knew the more he kept Anathema waiting, the more stressed she'd be. "Well, the instructions show you what the arch should look like. As for the flowers, the only specifications she gave me in terms of placement was to put more on the let side because that's where she would stand."</p><p> </p><p>"Left side from inside the arch, facing the guest or from the outside, facing the couple?"</p><p> </p><p>"The latter." How did he know to ask that, wondered Aziraphale. Then again, he said he was friends with her, so he must know how she thinks for some things.</p><p> </p><p>Crowley gave him a nod and started piecing together the arch, while Aziraphale walked to the hotel once more.</p><p> </p><p>He made sure everything in the ballroom was as perfect as he had left it before. It was. Pleased, he went to the table where the wedding party would sit and grabbed the bridal bouquet which had been there since he set up the table. He made his way upstairs to Anathema's room and was greeted at the door by several bridesmaids who told him why she was freaking out this time. Aziraphale eased her nerves with the bouquet of colorful lilies and showed her there was nothing to worry about. The rings hadn't been lost. Aziraphale had seen them on the bar earlier but didn't have time to take them to her, so he hid them in the flowers to ensure no nosy hotel employee or guest could steal them. She nearly suffocated him with the hug she gave him.</p><p> </p><p>With that problem solved, the chubby blond man went back to the beach. Once he got there, he saw Crowley, sitting cross-legged, with a bundle of flowers in his lap. He had actually been weaving the plants together so it was one giant piece, since not all the stems were long enough to be tied around the wood. With Aziraphale's help, they were able to put it all together with some fishing lines that couldn't be seen. Once that was done, they erected the arch and stood back to admire their work. Soon after that, they parted ways and Aziraphale went back to double checking that everything was in order before the guests started arriving.</p><p> </p><p>The ceremony went along perfectly as the sun set behind the happy couple. The only tears coming down Anathema's face were tears of joy, which delighted Aziraphale to no end. Even though he could almost see the finish line, he still had to make sure the reception went off without a hitch. Therefore, he'd stroll around the venue throughout the rest of the night. The only time he sat down and relaxed a bit was when dinner was served. Other than that, he stood in a corner all by himself, acting like a security camera.</p><p> </p><p>After the cake had been cut and served, and many were dancing, Crowley approached Aziraphale.</p><p> </p><p>"I think you can stop looking for things to fix. You did a job well-done, angel face." He told him, offering him a glass of champagne.</p><p> </p><p>Aziraphale gave him a bit of a side glare because of the nickname. "Really? 'Angel face'?"</p><p> </p><p>Crowley shrugged with a grin. "You just have that look about you. And after tonight, I'm sure that's how Anathema sees you."</p><p> </p><p>The blond man made a face, clearly in disagreement. "Well, I don't know about that-"</p><p> </p><p>"Come on, you deserve a drink." He said, shoving the champagne flute into his hand, not taking 'no' for an answer. "I know I do." He said before taking a sip of his own.</p><p> </p><p>Aziraphale nodded, raising up the glass to the redhead. "You do. That was a <strong>wonderful</strong> meal. You should be proud. And thank you again, for all your help earlier."</p><p> </p><p>"Don't mention it." Crowley winked at him and tilted his head toward the direction he came from.</p><p> </p><p>They made their way over to the bar. Small talk ensued, alcohol flowed and flirting turned blunt instead of subtle. So blunt, in fact, that Aziraphale invited Crowley to his hotel room once all the guests had cleared out. The skinny man gave his sous-chef an order to clear out everything and to leave without him, that he'd reserved a room and he'd be fine.</p><p> </p><p>~~~~~</p><p> </p><p>The following morning, Aziraphale awoke with one hell of a headache and a warm lump lying next to him in bed. When he peeked under the covers, the sight of that lithe body laying beside him brought back several arousing memories from the previous night. How someone could look so adorable, yet so attractive while sleeping was a mystery to him. The redhead stirred in his sleep, hugging the pillow beneath him even tighter. For a moment, Aziraphale could've sworn he heard him muttering "angel" in his unconscious state.</p><p> </p><p>Regrettably, Aziraphale rose from the bed and disappeared into the bathroom. After a particularly hot shower, the blond emerged from a wall of steam wrapped only in a towel. By this time, Crowley had woken up and was sprawled out on the bed while on his phone. The heat from the bathroom made him look away from his screen.</p><p> </p><p>"Morning. Sleep well?" He asked with an all-too-proud grin.</p><p> </p><p>Aziraphale fought back an eye roll. "So smug. I didn't realize I was also stroking your ego last night."</p><p> </p><p>"Yup. You're very good at that, by the way." He replied, going back to his phone.</p><p> </p><p>As the blond got dressed, he caught Crowley staring at him in the mirror. "I'd ask if you like what you see but I think that'd be a bit daft at this point."</p><p> </p><p>Crowley chuckled lightly as he finally stood from the bed. "Y'know... I usually cook breakfast the morning after, but as you can see, there's no kitchen here. Why don't we head over to my room and order room service? So you don't get charged."</p><p> </p><p>Aziraphale liked the sound of that, he really did, but he knew he shouldn't. "While I would love to share some crêpes with you, I've got a consultation at 10:00 and it's already 9:19. I'm afraid I'll have to turn down your offer and kick you out, dear boy. Sorry for speeding up the walk of shame." He <strong>was</strong> sorry, he hated doing that walk himself. Although, thankfully, he never regretted what had happened <strong>prior</strong> to the walk.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh angel, that's where you're wrong. I have <strong>no</strong> shame left. Whether I actually had any to begin with is still a mystery, but I think an argument <strong>can</strong> be made." Ah, so the nickname had been shortened from 'angel face' to just 'angel', he didn't mind that one as much.</p><p> </p><p>When Crowley turned to search for his discarded articles of clothing, Aziraphale gasped. The scrawny chef turned to get a look at himself in the mirror and noticed what had Aziraphale so shocked. His whole back looked like an angry cat had dug its claws into him.</p><p> </p><p>"I take it you don't recall doing that."</p><p> </p><p>The blond put one hand over his mouth and the other over his chest, still surprised with himself. "Well, I <strong>certainly</strong> didn't intend to leave you marked like this. You poor thing! I'm so sorry."</p><p> </p><p>Crowley shrugged and threw his shirt on. "I've had worse." He said, finding his underwear and slipping into them, as ungracefully as possible. "Believe me, if it had hurt, I would've thrown you off."</p><p> </p><p>Aziraphale's shock seemed to dissipate a bit, as a laugh bubbled up within him. "I know you mean that in the sense that you would've stopped me. The only throwing last night happened vice-versa. That, I recall, you enjoyed very much."</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, a warning for <strong>that</strong> one would've been nice. You're stronger than you look. And how you managed to switch us with only one move is <strong>still</strong> beyond me. Next time, a hint would be <strong>lovely</strong>." He said as he pulled up his pants.</p><p> </p><p>Next time. Aziraphale would very much like a next time. He didn't comment on it though, simply focusing on getting everything in his room in order before heading downstairs to ensure the Archer siblings had taken down all the decorations from the ballroom and cleared out on time. The hotel had another event that day and Aziraphale would be damned if someone would badmouth his business for something related to scheduling issues instead of his actual work. Once he came back to pack his stuff and check out of the hotel, he found Crowley's business card on the nightstand.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> <span class="u">Temptation Catering:</span> </em>
</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <em>So good, you'll swear it's a sin.</em> </span>
</p><p> </p><p>Aziraphale finally rolled his eyes. "Cheesy little bugger." On the back was all the contact information. Truth be told, he didn't really need to keep the card. He had seen advertisements for them all over London and online when showing clients potential caterers, so he knew the information would be easy enough to find. However, considering what went down in this bedroom the previous night, he took the card and placed it in his wallet. 'Never know when the internet might be down and a bride or groom is in desperate need of a chef for their special day' He told himself, as if that made it true.</p><p> </p><p>He left the hotel shortly afterwards and met up with his next bride.</p><p> </p><p>~~~~~</p><p> </p><p>A month passed and the two had basically forgotten about each other until they met again at the Sable-Grimm affair. It had started out a bit awkward compared to last time, but it ended up exactly the same way as the first. Well, not exactly the same, there were a lot less scratch marks this time. Unfortunately for Aziraphale, there was a very obvious, circular bruise between his jaw and his neck the following morning. He couldn't help but wonder if this was the redhead's form of revenge.</p><p> </p><p>Two months after that, they bumped into each other again at the Young's vow renewal. At least this time, Crowley wasn't working. He was another guest at the ceremony, since he was also the godfather to the happy couple's son. That didn't stop them from having a decent round of 'backseat bingo' in his classic Bentley. Thank The Lord the parking lot was dark and they could keep quiet. If anyone had seen them, they would've agreed that they put that scene from "Titanic" to shame.</p><p> </p><p>By the fourth time, at the Shadwell's wedding anniversary, there wasn't even a conversation beforehand. They locked eyes, a few gestures were exchanged, and next thing Crowley knew, he was being pulled into the nearest supply closet. That was easily the most uncomfortable encounter they had so far, but it was still enjoyable. Apart from the broomstick, which kept falling and hitting Crowley upside the head no matter how they positioned it, the cramped space was the biggest annoyance from this rendezvous. To this day, Aziraphale can't see or use a broom without giggling a bit thanks to that memory.</p><p> </p><p>Since this was turning into the more erotic version of the 'Bewitched' pilot episode, they decided they'd better sit down and talk this over before they had an accident, or got caught in an embarrassing position. After chatting over a lovely bottle of wine, they reached an agreement and sealed it with a handshake. This new arrangement, on the surface, was business partnership. Basically, they'd have some advertisement of one another's business and some discounts, if a new client heard from them through the other. In reality, it was simply a way for them to see each other more often, with the excuse that it was for work.</p><p> </p><p>By the time Christmas rolled around, they had met over two dozen times. Each time, unless there was something immediate that they needed to do, they would stay just a little bit longer in bed. Where before, there had been a good foot of distance between their bodies, now you would need a magnifying glass to find said space. They grew physically and emotionally closer with each night, though neither of them wanted to admit it. Yes, there had been some moments where they would go for round 2 before parting ways in the morning, but the clear line of 'no strings attached' had become blurred over time.</p><p> </p><p>While still just as passionate as before, now there were more feelings involved. Neither of them said it out loud, but it was obvious. There was more eye contact, more kissing, more cuddling and more yearning afterwards. Up until recently, Crowley had ignored his feelings, but the last encounter they had in the bedroom made him (finally) acknowledge them. The event which lead to this breakthrough was the wedding of Carmine Zugiber and Albia White.</p><p> </p><p>Aziraphale and Crowley had also taken to speaking casually. Usually, this meant they complained to each other about work. There was no doubt that when Aziraphale said these were the most difficult brides he had ever worked for, he meant it. Apparently, Carmine was very aggressive and demanding, while Albia seemed uninterested by all the preparations and let her do as she pleased with the wedding planner. Every meeting would end in utter frustration for Aziraphale. He hated the couple, Crowley knew that much. At one point while setting everything up, Aziraphale seemed as though he was about to break down. The look of relief on his face when it was all over was unmistakable.</p><p> </p><p>So that night, rather than getting a room at the hotel where the ceremony had taken place, they went to Crowley's Mayfair flat. The redhead made it his mission to take care of Aziraphale in every sense of the word. He did absolutely everything he could think of to make him feel good. To make him feel appreciated. To make him feel worthy. To make him feel <strong>loved</strong>. It was only after waking up that the last one became very apparent to him. He looked up at the man as he slept against his torso and realized how much he wanted this. To wake up next to him, to <strong>be</strong> with him without using the excuse of their arrangement.</p><p> </p><p>Crowley, however, wasn't sure whether Aziraphale would want that too. Rather than taking a chance, and possibly ruining this morning, he didn't bother asking. Instead, he quietly got out of bed and started making breakfast. Minutes later, the blond woke up, momentarily confused because he didn't recognize any of his surroundings. They had been so preoccupied with each other last night that they hadn't bothered turning the lights on.</p><p> </p><p>Not wanting to get dressed, Aziraphale grabbed a dark-blue cotton bathrobe which had been neatly folded on the bureau. He wandered out of the bedroom and decided to have a look around. He eventually came upon the kitchen and found Crowley, also in a dark-blue robe, but his was silk instead of cotton. And about two sizes too big.</p><p> </p><p>"Were these hand-me-downs or left by an ex? You're lying if you say you're expecting to buff up to fill them out better, I know how you feel about going to the gym."</p><p> </p><p>While Crowley had a moment of shock from the voice that came from behind him, he didn't jump because he would've made a mess of what he was preparing. So he just looked over his shoulder. Seeing Aziraphale with bedhead made him feel all warm and fuzzy inside.</p><p> </p><p>"I just like them bigger." He replied with a shrug.</p><p> </p><p>Aziraphale gave a light nod, his hands coming to rest on the curve of his belly. "I gathered." He didn't seem self-conscious when he said it, so that eased Crowley's mind for a bit.</p><p> </p><p>"So, how'd you sleep?" He asked, changing the subject before his self-esteem decided to play games with him.</p><p> </p><p>"You ask as though you weren't next to me all night."</p><p> </p><p>"We've shared a bed plenty of times, angel. That doesn't mean you always rest." Explained the redhead, turning his attention back to the stove.</p><p> </p><p>Suddenly, those big, strong arms are wrapping around Crowley's waist and the hot breath against the back of his neck make his hair stand on-end. "Well, I did last night. You made sure of it. Thank you, darling." Said Aziraphale before placing a kiss on the scrawny man's collarbone. </p><p> </p><p>'Darling'. Not 'dear boy' or 'my dear'. That was <strong>definitely</strong> new, and it turned his insides to mush. God, he wanted this.</p><p> </p><p>"What are you making?" Aziraphale asked, bringing him out of his daze.</p><p> </p><p>He shifted a little to look at him. "Crêpes. I still owe you from our first night together."</p><p> </p><p>"You remembered..." Said the blond, as if that was the sweetest thing he had ever heard.</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, 'course."</p><p> </p><p>Eventually, Crowley finished cooking and the two of them sat down to eat. This was their first meal together which didn't take place at an event of some kind. It was just the two of them, enjoying each other's company. When they weren't speaking, they were comfortable, feeling incredibly domestic in the process. The real kick in the balls came when Aziraphale finally had to leave. Crowley walked him to the door and Aziraphale kissed him goodbye. He actually kissed him and left. They had never done that before and, oh, his head was certainly spinning now.</p><p> </p><p>He sprinted to his bedroom, found his phone and texted Anathema. Once they agreed on a time for later today, Crowley made his way over to her house to see what advice she would give him.</p><p> </p><p>~~~~~</p><p> </p><p>"Anathema, I've got a problem." He said as he threw himself on the young occultist's sofa.</p><p> </p><p>She could already tell he was in a dramatic mood this afternoon. "What is it?"</p><p> </p><p>"...I think I'm in love with your wedding planner." He said, muffled into a cushion.</p><p> </p><p>Anathema's eyes widened and she slowly approached him on the sofa. "Crowley, I got married <strong>in the spring</strong>. New Year's Eve is <strong>next week</strong>! Either you've kept thinking about him all this time, or there's something you're not telling me."</p><p> </p><p>He groaned, still talking into the cushion. "Remember that guy I was being 'casual' with?"</p><p> </p><p>She gasped, grabbed the pillow and threw it across the room. "That was Aziraphale?!"</p><p> </p><p>"Yup."</p><p> </p><p>"And you didn't tell me?!" She asked, grabbing his face and squishing it.</p><p> </p><p>He ripped her hands off him and swatted her away. "Yup."</p><p> </p><p>"Why?!"</p><p> </p><p>"Because I knew you'd get like this."</p><p> </p><p>She almost sounded offended. "What, excited?!"</p><p> </p><p>"<strong>Annoying</strong>." He clarified.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh please, as if <strong>you</strong> weren't a pain in my ass when I started dating Newt! You get just as bad as I do!" She yelled as she disappeared into the kitchen.</p><p> </p><p>"Really? Didn't feel like it." He said as he melted further into the sofa.</p><p> </p><p>She came back with a bottle of wine and two glasses. "Oh, whatever! Tell me everything!"</p><p> </p><p>And so he did. Just as he suspected, her advice was 'tell him how you feel'. Because of course it was, because it made perfect sense. Although, just because it made sense, didn't make it any less terrifying. He liked Aziraphale so much, and the thought of telling him that and scaring him off upset him. Seeing that Crowley was having a hard time trying to figure out how to go about it, Anathema offered to lend a helping hand. She decided, since she had more money than she knew what to do with thanks to some prior family investments, to throw a New Year's Eve party and to hire both of them so it would just <strong>seem</strong> like any other job in relation to their arrangement.</p><p> </p><p>~~~~~</p><p> </p><p>The party was going along swimmingly, which meant Aziraphale would loosen up and interact with others. He even seemed to be having fun. At one point, Crowley stepped out into the garden, and thanks to Anathema, Aziraphale went to fetch him for her.</p><p> </p><p>Aziraphale walked up to the bench where the chef was lounging. "Anathema wants you. She didn't specify why, but she didn't seem too upset." He informed him.</p><p> </p><p>Crowley gave him a nod. "I'll be back in a bit."</p><p> </p><p>The blond looked around and noticed there was absolutely no one else in the premises. Just them, the plants and the stars. "...Any particular reason you're out here all by yourself?"</p><p> </p><p>"Not alone anymore." He said, sitting up properly and patting on the now empty space next to him.</p><p> </p><p>Aziraphale sat down next to him. "You didn't answer my question."</p><p> </p><p>Crowley shrugged, not facing him. "Just thinking about some stuff. Easier to do that out here. Quiet. It's calming, y'know."</p><p> </p><p>The planner kept searching for the redhead's face. "Thinking about what? Your place in the universe? How beautiful the stars are? What dishes from your menu you want to get rid of because they're not worth the hassle?"</p><p> </p><p>Crowley chuckled, shaking his head. "Nah, just New Year's Resolutions. Weather they're stupid or not."</p><p> </p><p>"Do you have any?"</p><p> </p><p>He shook his head again. "Not really. Thinking whether I should or not... What about you?"</p><p> </p><p>"Well, it's hard to say... Is something a resolution when you need someone else to accomplish it?" Asked the blond.</p><p> </p><p>Crowley finally looked his way. "How so?"</p><p> </p><p>"Well, if you and a friend decide to, I don't know, lose weight, this year. If just <strong>one</strong> of you reaches that goal, the resolution is kept because it applies to the individual."</p><p> </p><p>"Uh-huh..." Nodded the chef, waiting to hear the point.</p><p> </p><p>"But if it's something that <strong>needs</strong> the two people to do it, can it even <strong>be</strong> a resolution?"</p><p> </p><p>Crowley blinked, unsure whether there was something wrong with the analogy or his brain was refusing to work. "Angel, you've lost me."</p><p> </p><p>"Oh, I'm rubbish at using examples and hypotheticals. I'll just say it." Said the blond, sounding frustrated as he shifted completely to face Crowley.</p><p> </p><p>"...My dear, I was wondering, <strong>hoping</strong> really, that we could end this arrangement of ours..."</p><p> </p><p>Crowley was shocked by this but tried, and failed, to cover it up with a humorous tone of voice. "Sick of me already, Aziraphale?"</p><p> </p><p>Aziraphale reached for Crowley's right hand and held it in between both of his. "Quite the opposite, actually. I would like something more. If you'll have me."</p><p> </p><p>Those golden eyes widened with hope, but he didn't want to celebrate just yet. "Something more would entail...?"</p><p> </p><p>"Dating you. Properly courting you, showing you off... I know it isn't what we agreed upon several months ago but, I'm afraid I've already caught feelings..." He explained. Upon seeing no reaction, Aziraphale began to fret. "Am I, um, am I correct in assuming you feel the same way?"</p><p> </p><p>Crowley laughed. He laughed and laughed, to the point that tears started brimming his eyes, but he never let Aziraphale retract his hands. Rather than saying anything once he finally caught his breath, he simply grabbed Aziraphale's face as gently as possible and kissed him. Crowley couldn't keep his smile under wraps and that immediately melted away the blond's fears.</p><p> </p><p>When they finally parted, Crowley whispered into his ear. "I was going to ask you the same thing. Hell, this party is only taking place because Anathema's a great wingwoman." He laughed.</p><p> </p><p>Aziraphale pulled away. "You're kidding!"</p><p> </p><p>"I'm not. Ask her, she'll tell you." He said with a grin.</p><p> </p><p>The pudgier man scoffed, amused. "Really Crowley? You <strong>truly</strong> couldn't think of a less complicated way to ask me out on a date?"</p><p> </p><p>"I was nervous! You seemed so comfortable with being casual. Hell, it was <strong>your</strong> idea in the first place, so I thought you'd hate the idea of dating!" He tried to defend himself, but he did know it was rather ridiculous.</p><p> </p><p>Aziraphale rolled his eyes, realizing how needless all this drama had been. "I thought <strong>you</strong> would feel that way! In the beginning, you seemed quite at home with rolling over and sauntering off without a proper goodbye... Our communication skills are <strong>dreadful</strong>!" </p><p> </p><p>Crowley barked out a laugh as he nodded. "Yup. Looks like we're two halves of one whole idiot." He said, pressing their foreheads together. He loved this closeness, and knowing that his angel wanted it too only made the scrawny man happier.</p><p> </p><p>"It would seem so." Agreed the blond before capturing his mouth again.</p><p> </p><p>Their little snogging session went on for quite a while, but was interrupted by cheering coming from inside the house and fireworks going off in the distance.</p><p> </p><p>"Happy New Year, darling." Aziraphale whispered with a small peck to the nose. "Let's hope it's a good one."</p><p> </p><p>Crowley ran his hands down the length of Aziraphale's body, a featherlight squeeze. "At the very least, it's already started better than the last. I've got a perfect man in my lap and I haven't been this happy in ages."</p><p> </p><p>"In that case, I intend to keep it that way... Shall we head out? I don't believe either of us is <strong>presentable</strong> enough to go back inside." Muttered the blond into the other's neck, referring to the very obvious party going on below their belts.</p><p> </p><p>A chuckle left Crowley, along with a nod. "Your choice, angel. You can have your way with me behind those hedges, for all I care."</p><p> </p><p>Aziraphale kissed his neck before pulling away from him and standing. "As tempting as that sounds, I'll have to pass. Darling, you took such good care of me the last time we were together. Now, it's <strong>my</strong> turn." He held out his hand, a mischievous and hungry look in his eye.</p><p> </p><p>Crowley knew the look well, and took his hand without saying another word. Thankfully, the property had no fence, so they went straight from the garden to the Bentley. Before starting the car, he texted Anathema thanking her and letting her know they'd be back tomorrow to help her clean up. Crowley must've broken a record for how many speed limit signs he ignored on the drive from Anathema's place to his. Considering his current state, however, Aziraphale didn't mind as much as he normally would've.</p><p> </p><p>Everything had moved along at light-speed up until they actually reached Crowley's bedroom. From there, Aziraphale took charge and made sure everything went at a painfully slow pace, the absolute tease. Crowley complained, at first, but the truth of the matter was: he loved every second of it. The following morning only affirmed the fact that this was something both Crowley and Aziraphale wanted with every fiber of their beings. And now, they had it.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>